mabelpines22talesstorysandmorefandomcom-20200214-history
IT
IT He wasn't always in the T.V It al started on a hot summer day. i wanted to watch movies and stuff, so my mom decided to put her old-as-dirt Emerson T.V in my room. she set it up atop my dresser and plugged in her old Final Fantasy X-BOX 360. I watched a couple of movies, like Megamind and Coraline, and read some comics until about 10:30 PM. i turned off my light and put my Gorillaz albumn in my Radio. I got into bed and looked at the T.V and saw Him. He had messy black hair, black eyes with the black blood stuff coming down towards his HUGE grinning mouth with sharp teeth. His pupils were the size of an eraser and pure white, and his skin was very pale. he had a red shirt,and from what i could see,gray pants. what really freaked me out was that his sharp clawed hands were holding the bottom part of the T.V. i rubbed my eyes,and he tilted his angular head to the side,as if studying my every move. I looked next to me, but saw only my heater. I suddenly regretted putting the T.V in front of my bed. I grabbed a small pillow and tossed it at him.He followed it with his eyes,and then looked at me,grinning even larger,if it was possible. I stared at the T.V for a while, until i fell asleep. when i woke up,all i saw on the screen was an odd white spot,a reflection of nothing. About a couple months later, 6 days before 6th grade was out and it was summer again, my mom moved evrything around in my room. I spent all day on the computer, playing ROBLOX and listning to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. When my mom told me she was done, i walked into my room,and dropped my IPod shuffle. i fumbled to catch it, thinking the words 'No way this is impossible' over and over again. My T.V was now right across my small room, facing my pillow. Looking in my reflection in pure horror, i quickly walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. about an hour later, i walked into my room, and tripped, smashing into my bed. it went closer to my wall. i gasped in utter shock;someone had pulled my bed away from my wall. i fixed it and sat down,staring at my T.V. It Is 1:37 in the morning. Nobody who would actually believe me is in my room or online. All i have been doing so far is drawing and listning to Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold on Loop, trying to stay awake. Im closer to a sudden doom,even though i've pretty much proven him harmless. But being closer to my fear while sleeping makes me cring in horror, so im not going to sleep. But my eyes feel heavy, and im yawning alot. If i sleep, will it be the end of my existince? (Fell asleep at 2:30.)